


Boxed

by nihilvanum



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilvanum/pseuds/nihilvanum
Summary: Three punches and it was over.





	Boxed

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
>  **Spoilers:** Up to and including Season 8, Episode 23.
> 
> Just a short coda in a tiny ficlet.
> 
> \- Not beta'd. All errors are my faults.  
> \- All comments are loved.

It took Steve hours after the fact to realize.

There was a game on the TV for background noise, as Steve sat down to process the day's events while having a Hapa Brown Ale.

It was unfair to compare the hand-to-hand combat skills between Danny and him, but Danny could fight with the best of them and Steve had unadulterated faith in Danny having his back. Normally Steve would be too engaged in subduing other perps to observe Danny, though today was different.

Three punches.

Danny took several quick jabs in his triceps before returning a punch powerful enough to push the kid back. Steve knew how much impact that one could carry, as he could still sometimes feel the phantom ache in his jaw after all these years. Another one-two punch and Danny laid the kid out. Okay, maybe his opponent wasn't unconscious but that definitely deterred any further advances. There wasn't any flourish because Danny fought smart. Effective. Three punches and it was over.

Competency was attractive and display of physical strength spoke loudly to the lizard brain. If Steve didn't already have a crush on Danny, this fight would introduce an enormous one. To think Danny did the fight in his leather loafers and snug dress pants, an attire _not in the least_ suitable for boxing. Only Danny could pull it off.

And damn those loafers.

Luckily Steve had the cold ale to press against his forehead to cool himself down.


End file.
